The development of services for Alcoholics and their families aimed at inducing and maintaining sobriety for the alcoholic and his family through effective relationships, with, and augmentation of, other on- going programs such as health services, vocational rehabilitation, employment and welfare assistance. Specific methods are: a. Identification of persons with an alcohol abuse or an alcoholic problem. b. Referral procedures where necessary- establishing facilities for, Counseling, Group Therapy and Educational programs. Chief resources to be used in referral will be-Vocational Rehabilitation, Community Counseling, A. A & Al-Anon, D.P.S. Mental Health program Huntsville Hospital. c. We will foster and contribute to the development of comprehensive alcoholism services in the community. We will coordinate our efforts with these services, assuring the continuity of care for each client through treatment, by assigning a staff member to closely monitor the progress of each client and to insure that the services a client needs are made available to him.